Special Memories
by Septaaa
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Kyungsoo penasaran pada dirinya di masalalu. apa dia juga ribet dan ceroboh seperti dirinya? atau- ia akan menemukan makna yang lainnya? oh just reading! *badsummary* Kaisoo/Kaido FF to you! Happy KaiSoo Day guys RnR silahkan ... :*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Special Memories

Author : Septaaa

Cast :

Kim Jongin – Jongin (EXO-K)

Do Kyungsoo – Kyungsoo (EXO-K)

Genre : Romance, AU, Psychology.

Rated : Mature to language

Disclaimer : All cast belong GOD! But story is mine!

Warning : YAOI!

Ini adalah 2050, dimana Korea telah menjadi negara republik. Perang terjadi dimana-mana, bukan perang yang menjamah manusia. Tidak, tapi saat ini banyak perang melawan ciptaan manusia sendiri. Kesan manusia yang terlalu 'sombong' untuk membuat teknologi yang berlebihan.

.

Akibatnya, kini teknologilah yang menjajah manusia itu sendiri. Seoul, Korea Selatan. Satu dari berpuluh negara di bumi yang merasakannya. Semua kegiatan layak manusia telah dilakukan oleh teknologi—mesin—manusia? Ia hanya bermalasan dengan menekan tombol control mereka masing-masing.

.

Do Kyungsoo—lelaki dewasa bertubuh sedikit mungil dari kebanyakan lelaki dewasa pada umumnya—. Menatap lembar-lembar kertas didepannya. Mengerang frustasi sebab lembar itu masih tetap putih—tidak ada hitam diatasnya—ia menghirup aroma kopi yang merembes di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Ya! itu milikku!" tanpa menghiraukan yang protes, Kyungsoo meminum kopi itu sekali teguk. Tak dihiraukan sang wanita yang berlalu dengan decakan sebal.

.

.

"Ayolah otak! Bekerjalah!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, memukul-mukul kepalanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Deadline yang terlalu mepet. Dan pesaing yang semakin ketat. Sebagai editor Kyungsoo sangatlah frustasi.

.

Ia menopang dagu dan melorot pada meja kerjanya.

Nginngg! Krek—krekk!

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat box kecil—teknologi canggih—yang kini sedang merubah wujud menjadi sebuah _telephone_ genggam. Kyungsoo menangkap box—ponsel—itu.

"Hallo?"

.

"Yah—dear~ aku sudah pulang! Kemana kau? Aish! Aku membutuhkanmu wifey~" Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar racauan Kim Jongin—lelaki dewasa mapan yang sah menjadi suaminya—Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat.

.

"Hm, oke~"

.

PIP! Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telfon lalu membuang pongsel itu yang langsung berubah jadi box hitam dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo berdiri menata lembar dokumen kerjanya. Bisa saja ia langsung pulang dengan waktu kilas—tentu—dengan teknologi modern—namun, niat kecilnya seolah mendorongnya untuk berjalan kaki. "Yah siapa tahu mendapat referensi baru!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**-Kaisoo-**

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan dengan menikmati nuansa sekitarnya yang tampak membosankan. "Manusia terlalu malas! Bahkan pelayan kafe pun sebuah robot! Tsk!" Kyungsoo merutuki setiap sudut restoran yang berjejer.

Sekelebat ia mengingat suaminya, Kim Jongin. kyungsoo mencitainya—sangat—namun, sifat Jongin yang overprotektif terkadang membuatnya malas. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak bekerja karna Jongin lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo bekerja akibat amanat orangtua di perusahaan milik keluarga.

.

"Hah~ aku curiga dengan kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo masalalu. Apa mereka juga ceroboh—ribet—seperti aku?"

.

.

Kyungsoo melempar arlojinya keatas dan menangkapnya—begitu seterusnya—dengan berjalan agak lambat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Ia bisa merasakan~ menikmati~ sebuah volt getaran langkahnya sendiri. Indra pendengarannya mendadak peka. Menikmati bagaimana lengkah dentuman kakinya yang menapaki jalan, menikmati gemericik suara-suara mesin disekitarnya.

.

Bodoh dia. Dengan seperti itu otomatis ia tidak melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak tahu arah jalan kemana langkahnya bertapak.

**Bruk!**

.

Kyungsoo tersungkur akibat batu kecil yang di injaknya. "Eungh—" ia mengerang merasakan perih pada setiap lututnya.

.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha berdiri dengan mengabaikan rasa perih. Tangannya berkibas pada kemejanya yang berdebu.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa banyak orang?"

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada sekelilingnya. Ia melihat kerumunan wanita dengan spanduk _"Kaisoo? HunHan? Baekyeol?"_

.

.

Ia juga bisa melihat segerombol lelaki tampan yang keluar dari airport. "Eh? Airport? Sejak kapan aku barada di Bandara?"

.

.

"Permisi nonna~ apa bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya pada gadis disampingnya. Namun sang gadis mengabaikan seolah tidak melihatnya. "Hey nonna! Aku berbicara denganmu!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya pada wajah gadis itu. sekali lagi—sang gadis mengabaikannya.

.

"Apa ini?"

.

.

"Yah! Itu aku!" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dirangkul oleh—"Kim Jongin?" dengan topi hitam dan mantel hitam besar yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Jongin.

–**BELOVED BOTHER D.O-**

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia mundur—dengan cepat—dan tap!—sesuatu mengganjal kakinya dan—

.

.

**BRUK!**

.

.

"YAK!" Kyungsoo semakin kembali mengerang kesal merasakan tulang bokongnya bertabrakan dengan—"Eh basah?" Kyungsoo menunduk, ia mendapati rerumputan yang sedikit basah. Seperti lapangan—

.

.

"Yah! Apa lagi ini?!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, ia membuka genggaman tangannya yang terasa mengganjal. "Ah~ arlojiku!" Kyungsoo bergumam lalu terbelalak kaget.

.

"Tapi arlojiku hanya mesin jam biasa tidak ada yang special, kenapa—" Kyungsoo memandang heran arlojinya yang sekarang terbang dari telapak tangannya. Ia memandang kedepan dimana arloji itu kini tengah bercahaya.

.

.

Pffffrrrtt—krak!

.

.

Arloji seolah meledak, dan jatuh ke tanah. Kyungsoo merangkak tidak mempedulikan celananya yang terasa basah. Ia mengambil arlojinya.

.

.

"Mwo? Mesin waktu?" Kyungsoo bergumam kaget, bagaimana tidak? arlojinya kini telah berubah menjadi mesin kecil jam _maneuver_ kuno dengan debu _sapphire_ lembut didalamnya.

.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik maneuver waktu itu, membuat debu didalamnya teracak tak beraturan. "Apa karna ini?" Kyungsoo berpikir, menerawang mengedikan jari-jarinya pada dagu.

.

.

"Hell, bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Kyungsoo membolak-balik maneuver itu. namun, sesuatu mengalihkannya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada pohon bringin besar.

.

.

Dia dapat melihat dua insan sedang bercumbu dengan pakaian—seragam—mereka yang kusut. Kyungsoo terbelalak, yang di lihatnya adalah dirinya—lahi—bersama Jongin—bercumbu di—Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya—Sekolah?—oh gosh! Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

**-JUST DREAM?- **

.

.

"Sepertinya aku mulai paham."

.

.

.

"_Manusia terlalu malas! Bahkan pelayan kafe pun sebuah robot! Tsk!"_

_._

"_Hah~ aku curiga dengan kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo masalalu. Apa mereka juga ceroboh—ribet—seperti aku?"_

.

Kyungsoo mencoba memutar ulang memorinya. Apa ia pernah berbuat sesuatu atau tidak? dan yap! Kyungsoo menyeringai saat mengingatnya.

.

.

"Well, jadi aku mengunjungi masa laluku, benar?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Kyungsoo mencoba berjalan mendekati dua insan—dirinya dan Jongin masalalu—namun, sebelum kakinya tergelincir—

.

**.**

**YAK!**

**.**

**.**

Akibat rumput yang melicin dan kurang hati-hatinya Kyungsoo ia pun terjatuh kembali. Dengan pantat yang perih. Ugh! Damn! Damn! Damn! Ia bahkan baru sekali ini mengumpat begitu panjangnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Karna pantatnya sekarang jatuh pada lantai keras. Dan itu membuat tulang-tulangnya serasa di tekan dengan menusuk nyawanya.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa ngilu—ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sudah hampir tepos—ia bahkan kembali merutuk—

"Ouh good baby~ ah~ yeah faster baby."

Kyungsoo menghentikan umpatannya saat mendengar desahan suaranya sendiri. Ia terbelalak dengan mata penuh yang hampir keluar.

"Damn! i watch my self making love!" Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat saat melihat dirinya sendiri sedang di tunggangi oleh Jongin. dengan peluh bergairah dan wajah nampak puas memuakkan.

**-Geisha!- **

.

.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bergetar dan pipi bersemu merah saat menonton langsung tubuhnya berada di bawah Jongin. "Apa nampak seperti ini setiap kali aku bercinta?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**To Be Continued..**

**Happy Kyungsoo Day! Kaisoo Day! And Kamjong Day! Oh my kaisoo feels :***

**Yah, septa hanya bisa mempersembahkan fiction special untuk kaisoo dan septa sendiri tentunya :D karna dengan FF ini septa seperti mengulang/mengenang kembali FF-FF Kaisoo abal septa yang udah septa buat selama ini.**

**Fiuuhh~ ternyata banyak juga dan septa memutuskan untuk membuat ini twoshot :D akan aku perbaharui pas ultahnya kamjong ya :* :***

**Sepertinya, septa harus meminta maaf sama yang pernah REQUEST FF karna ada sebagian FF yang septa belum bisa buat *hug* mianhae~ septa banyak tugas dan deadline numpuk jadi septa usahain FF request itu aku buatin yah walaupun tak sebagus alur cerita yang kalian minta T_T **

**Sekali lagi, septa minta maaf sama reader tercinta septa *aku mencintaimu***

**Well, septa seneng banget akibat KAISOO! OMO! Kayaknya septa mau overdosis /plak! Apa lagi pas septa tahu kalau Kai akan menonton FILM 19+ omfg! Dan readers tahu apa yang septa pikirin waktu itu? septa keinget fakta kaisoo yang suka nonton film malem2 dengan popcorn dan lampu yang redup! Gosh! Apa Kai juga menonton 19+ dengan Kyungsoo? Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *pingsan* **

**Oke, walau septa sedikit envy waktu Kai ngenalin Kyungsoo ke keluarganya. Fiuh~ **

**Well, give me review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 beginning **

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krek!**

.

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menjatuhkan maneuver jamnya. Sebuah kilas cahaya seolah menghantam tubuh Kyungsoo. Arus cahaya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kepulan asap ungu.

Brak!

Kyungsoo jatuh terhempas dengan tubuh tengkulap. "Ungh!" membuat dagunya masam membiru. "Damn! kau berusaha membunuhku!" Kyungsoo mengumpat pada entah apa yang dirutuki. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya kasar.

Kyungsoo terduduk. Dengan kaki melebar. Ia menghempaskan kedua kakinya layak anak kecil. Dan bersilang tangan serta mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Argh! Kalau begini caranya aku ingin pulang saja!"

Ia baru sadar ia dikelilingi oleh kaca-kaca besar. Ia memutar kepalanya kekiri—kekanan. "Woah~ seperti ruangan menari milik Jongin. hm~" Kyungsoo menatap ruangan dengan jari mengusap-usap dagu.

"Eh? Itu dia!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin—masa lalu—disudut ruangan dengan meratapi sebuah figura coklat besar.

**-Not Melody-**

Kyungsoo merangkak mendekati Jongin—masa lalu—ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat foto di figura coklat itu. "Mwo? Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjukan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia baru sadar jika Jongin tengah menangis tersedu.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bodohnya dengan melupakan kenyataaan bahwa ia tidak terlihat.

.

Bruk!

.

Jongin—masa lalu—berdiri dan itu membuat Kyungsoo seperti tertendang. Sebuah kepulan asap ungu kembali mengoar karna maneuver Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan (lagi)

Buk!

Kali ini Kyungsoo jatuh dengan lembut dan terasa empuk. Dengan posisi tengkulap, ia mendongakan kepalanya. Ia bisa menatap dirinya sendiri di sampingnya. Ruangan agak redup namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya sendiriri yang sedang ketakutan. Kyungsoo mencoba membalikan tubuhnya. Dan—hap! Kim Jongin menindihnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya tembus tertindih Jongin.

-**Kerstavond-**

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berguling dan—Bruk! Ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Yak! Yak! Aku tak tahan! Aku ingin kembali!"

**Greeeessshh!**

Kyungsoo merasakan tiupan angina dari arah jendela. Kyungsoo mendongak mencoba merasakan apa yang terjadi. Dan lagi—tubuhnya seolah terhempas menuju masa gelap dan mencekam.

**Dug!**

Ia tersungkur di depan pintu. Ia mendongak. "Yey!" ia bersorak gembira tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekeliling tubuhnya.

**Cklek!**

**Grep!**

Kyungsoo langsung menubruk Jongin yang cengo di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Sesuatu terjadi wifey?"

"Eum~eum." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala di ceruk leher Jongin yang membuatnya geli. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang membenci sifat Jongin. namun, akibat perjalanan masalalu yang ia lewati. Ia mendapatkan sedikit makna terpenting. "Yah setidaknya seorang Kim Jongin selalu mencintai dan mendekap Do Kyungsoo. Dimanapun. Kapanpun. Dalam keadaan apapun. Lelah. Suka. Senang. Duka. Kim Jongin telah ditakdirkan untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo."

.

**THE END!**

Satu kata tentang FF ini**.. Gagal!**

Ah septa lagi depresi akut! Mau **hibernasi** untuk beberapa waktu dulu~

Goodbye my lovely readers :*


End file.
